Deceiving Death
by Nargles394
Summary: What happens when Death visits Harry one too many times?
1. Do

_A/N: Hey everyone! So I've begun to write this new fan fiction. It's another Snape/Harry guardian fic. I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go with it. As for "Out of the Darkness", I'm thinking of keeping it on hold because I really have hit the biggest writer's block. I will definitely continue with it, at some point. But for now I want to move on to other things. This one may be confusing at first as for the title and chapter titles and things, but it's going somewhere. So.. enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Severus, or any of the other characters and settings you will find in this story. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. But if you're reading this fic you most likely know that. Cover photo comes from: www . afranko 2013 /12 /dark-backgrounds/ (without the spaces) (This goes for the entire story.) Enjoy!_

_"Do_

11 year old Harry James Potter was missing from the halloween feast at Hogwarts School. He was sitting on a rock down by the lake, but his thoughts were miles and miles, and years and years away. The night wind chilled the air around him, but his heart was too frozen to care. The only light around was the one of the moon and stars, white as a sheet and twinkling in the night.

His face in his hands, and a pain in his soul, he did not notice the dark figure of one Severus Snape walk down gracefully to the opposite side of the lake. That is, until Snape noticed him.

"Is that a student?" he mumbled to himself. His sole purpose for coming down here was to get away from the hustle and bustle of halloween feast, and remember the one true happiness he witnessed as a child. Lily Potter, who had died on this day 10 years past. He walked silently around the water, his cloak billowing behind him; elegance personified.

He got closer and became aware of the child sitting pathetically on a rock, weeping silently.

_Potter?_ he thought. When he applied logic to it, he supposed that it made sense that Potter was out here. His parents died on this day, and he probably found no reason to celebrate. Severus decided to be compassionate this once, because Potter's loss was his also.

"Potter," Snape acknowledged. He looked up. His face was a sorry sight indeed, his eyes tinted red with pain and tears, his skin pale from the bitterly cold air. "Merlin, Potter, you must be freezing." In one smooth motion he took his wand out and performed a warming spell to surround them both. He then took a small pebble from the edge of the water and transformed it into a blanket big enough for two people to sit on. He moved it on the ground next to the rock and looked to Harry. The expression on his face was one of shock and incredulity. Snape rolled his eyes in his mind and sat down on the blanket.

"Come, Potter?" He motioned to the space beside him.

"I.. well.. I thought.." Harry stumbled. But he took the seat anyway.

"Very eloquent indeed. Maybe try rephrasing that into something we both understand?" Snape drawled, but it lacked it's normal snarky-ness, something that did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"I'm not.. in trouble? I'm supposed to be at the feast.. and.. and it's past curfew.. I just thought.." he trailed off.

Snape did not answer for a moment. Then he replied, "Why are you down here, Potter?" He did not look down to Harry, instead he was only staring at the lake.

"I um.. I just want to.. you see.." Harry searched and searched for the right words, unsure why Snape would want to know, or why he felt so compelled to tell him.

"Since you're not feeling quite so articulate tonight, I'll speak," He looked at Harry. Harry was happy for the darkness, for he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "I assume it has something to do with your parents." Snape said in a soft voice that Harry never knew he was capable of. Harry nodded, whilst wiping a tear from his eye. Snape didn't speak for a moment.

"When I went to Hogwarts, your mother and father were in my year." he paused, wondering where those words came from. He, obviously, would never tell a student about these things, let alone if that student was Potter. But he found himself reliving the past in his mind, and it was just _screaming_ to get out.

"I knew your mother even before we went to Hogwarts. We were neighbors in a place called Spinner's End. Her parents, as you know, were Muggles. She didn't know, she couldn't know, what she was until she was eleven, when she got her letter. But I knew.

I often went to the park near my house. I would see her there, ofttimes. I watched her from afar, too scared to ever say hello. But one day, her and Petunia were swinging, and they both jumped off. Petunia landed normally, but Lily? Lily flew. Oh, how her hair danced in the wind. She was.. stunning. I knew then. My mother was a witch and had been teaching me magic since I was about eight. I knew magic when I saw it. And how your mother had it. The first words I said to her were: 'You're a witch.'

I don't know what I was thinking; what sort of person just comes out and says something like that? Of course, she took it the wrong way. 'That's not a very nice thing to say.' she said back. I widened my eyes and rambled on to try to explain. Petunia was very upset, of course. She ran off to tell their mother. She would always warn Lily not to talk to me, the boy wearing rags and all sorts of bruises. But your mother would never judge someone for something other than what was in their heart.

Overtime she and I became friends, best friends. We'd meet at the park almost everyday. She was brilliant, your mother was. She'd always ask questions about her magic, and about Hogwarts. She had such a mind, always full of wonder. I'd do my best to answer her questions.

One day she asked 'Does it make any difference, being muggle-born?' I replied 'No, it doesn't make any difference.' And of course it doesn't. It never did. I was just stupid.." He blinked a few times and was now aware of what he had just said. He shook his head, reluctant to look down at Potter.

"I'm sorry.. I did not know I was babbling. I just got caught up.." He finally looked down, and Harry wore an expression of sympathy, and compassion.

"I didn't know she meant so much to you. I didn't even know you knew her.." he paused. "If you uh.. don't mind me asking.. what do you mean that you were being stupid?" Snape sighed and nodded.

"Of course. But before I tell you this, Potter, I want you to know one thing. Your father and I, we did not get along. We both made mistakes. He used to torment me while we were in school, and I back to him. But, he grew up, and I did, and he turned out to be a good man who loved you and loved Lily enough to die. I don't have very many pleasant stories about him, but he was a good father to you. I don't want to ruin your view of him. Not today." Harry looked up in incredulousness. He never knew Snape was capable of.. emotions. But he nodded anyway and let Snape continue.

"One day, in fifth year, Lily and I were outside, in this very spot, actually," he paused, not sure how to go about saying this. "James and his group of friends came down to greet us. He always fancied your mother, even when we were in school. He took his wand and levitated me up into that tree over there and hung me upside-down by one of it's branches. Lily tried to help me, of course. That's just who she was. But I was embarrassed, I was weak, and I was stupid. I called her a "Mudblood." and said that I didn't need a girl's help. She.. she never spoke with me again." Snape finished. He hung his head slightly before looking at Harry. In all his years of spying he never had a harder time reading someone's emotions that he was with Potter.

After a while he said, "Well.. aren't you going to storm off?"

"What do you mean? No.. I wasn't planning on it.." he said.

"Oh," was all Snape managed to get out. There was tense silence for a while, when Harry asked,

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Snape said, looking down at him with amusement.

Harry fidgeted and stumbled, "Well, right.. I just-"

"Yes, Potter. You can ask anything you'd like," Snape insisted.

"Right. Well er.. why.. why are you so.. um.. mean to me in class? It almost seems like you hate me. I mean down here you seem really.. calm and.. and compassionate. I was just wondering..."

Snape sighed. "Potter, when I first met you, even before that, actually. I had an.. assumption.. that you would be like your father in his younger years, arrogant and a bully. I know now, that I was wrong, and you are more like your mother than even you know, and I am sorry for being an.. imbecile."

"So.. you saw me as my father, before you even met me?" Harry asked sadly. "I'm not my parents, Snape. I'm not anything but Harry. Just Harry. Even my aunt and uncle don't see me, they just see a waste of space. I wish people would see me for _me,_ Harry. Not my parents, and not my scar.." Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry I just-"

"No, no, Harry. You have every right to be mad at me."

Harry looked at him, and smiled just a bit. "You called me Harry."

_A/N: Well there we go! I'm sorry it's a bit short. I just felt that's where it should end. I'm going to _try_ to keep this one on a nice organized update schedule but I think we all know how that's going to turn out. I've got the next few chapters written, though. So we'll see. I'll update every two weeks, I'm hoping._

_I'd love to hear what you all think of it. Reviews help _immensly_, even if you hate it. Please let me know what I could do better. Thank you all(:_


	2. Not

_Not_

Snape nodded. "I would like it, if it's okay with you, to get to know 'just Harry.'"

Harry smiled, albeit a little sadly. "I'd.. I'd like that.."

The silence this time was not all too uncomfortable. They sat listening to the whistle of the wind, lost in thoughts.  
Harry hesitated before speaking. "So that's why you came out here, too, then? Because you lost your best friend?" he asked sadly.

"Yes," Snape said, "Yes, Harry. She meant a great deal to the both of us. I never understood celebrating this day, without even a mention of the people who died to save us." Snape said.

"Me either. What is there to celebrate when there's no one left?" Harry said despondently. Snape turned to look at him.

"What do you mean there's no one left? Surely you have someone to care for you. Your aunt and uncle? Petunia was no ray of sunshine, but surely she cares about her only sister's son." Harry scoffed resentfully.

"I wish." he muttered. But Snape heard.

"What's your.. home life like, Harry?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's just.. normal. I don't know."

Snape wasn't about to let this slide. He grew up in an abusive home and he wasn't about to let Harry suffer neglect. "Oh, but I think you do, Potter. And you're going to tell me. What do you eat on a regular day?"

"I don't know.. food."

"Stop being difficult and tell me!"

"There's.. there's nothing to tell." Harry blatantly lied.

"Oh, of course," Snape drawled. "You're obviously treated like a king at home, being the Savior of the Wizarding World, and all. Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if your bedroom was bigger than all the rest. Big king sized bed and expensive furniture. No housework to do, no where to go. They probably let you skip school everyday if you wan-"

"What do you think you're talking about, Snape?" Harry snapped. "I'm no king to them, I'm not even human! They don't care about me or the wizarding world! I'm lucky if I get one pice of bread a day. My 'bedroom' is a cupboard under the staircase! They would rather have had me die from Voldemort so they would never have had to take me in!"

"And so the truth comes out." Snape said, his face not showing the emotions he is feeling after learning his information. Harry stopped and looked at him.

"You tricked me." he said dejectedly.

"Yes. But now I can do something about it."

"Do some.. what? No, no. You can't tell anyone. They'll kill me."

"I highly doubt Petunia and that great oaf Vernon are capable of murder." Snape drawled.

"No, but please. They'll.. I don't know but you can't tell anyone. Please, Snape."

"Harry, it's my duty as a teacher to make sure you are safe when you're not at school. Dumbledore would never let anything happen to you."

"Maybe not but he doesn't know what they can do. If they find out I've told anyone anything they'll hurt me even more. Please just let me handle it. I've survived this far."

"Hurt you even more, Harry? Look at me, right now." Harry did. Snape put his hands on his shoulders and looked right into his sparkling green eyes. "I want you to be completely honest, and if you aren't, I will know. Understand?" Harry gulped and nodded, fairly certain where this was about to go. He never meant to let it slip.  
"Have Petunia or Vernon ever lay a hand to you?" Snape said seriously.

"Yes." Harry nodded, and hung his head.

Snape took his long-fingered hand and tilted Harry's chin up.

"You will not go back there."

"But-"

"No. I will not let a student go through that. Least of all Lily's son. You deserve better, Harry. I will find you a better home. Understand?"

Harry didn't answer, but took his head away from Snape's hand.

"No I don't. I'm just a freak and a waste of space. Why shouldn't they hit me and starve me?" Harry turned around and put his hands in his face.

"Why shouldn't they.." Severus repeated with astonishment. "Because you're a child!" Severus stood up and started pacing. Harry turned back around and watched.  
"Monsters, that's all they are, the lot of them! Not only are you a human being deserving of respect and support, you are a child! You need care and happiness, not insults and abuse! Disgusting, repulsive, detestable creatures!" Severus went on to speak some other colorful adjectives, but then finally stopped and bent down to Harry.

"You are a bright and generous child who is worthy and deserving of attention and care. In time, you will come to see that. They will not harm you again." Harry nodded. Severus waved his wand to check the time. "If you're alright, Harry, I would like to have you accompany me back to the castle. The feast should be over, and I have bone to pick with the Headmaster."

* * *

"Harry, Severus, my boys! How are you on this fine evening?" the Headmaster greeted.

"Good evening, Albus." Severus said.

"Lemon drop, boys?" They both declined the offer. Harry sat down and Severus followed suit.

"Well, what brings you here at this hour?" Dumbledore finally asked. It was no secret that Severus had a bit of a vendetta against Harry and he wondered what this was all about. Severus didn't seem like him usual snarky self.

"Headmaster, how much do you know about Harry's home?" Dumbledore blinked. This was not at all what he had expected.

"Well, I placed him with Petunia and Vernon, Lily's sister and her husband. They live on Privet Drive in Surrey.. but everyone in this room is aware of this, Severus. What's this about?"

"And in all these years, did you ever have anyone check up on him?" he said sotto voce.

"Arabella Figg lives right across the way, Severus, and you know what a faithful member of the Order she is. If any Death Eaters or the like were to come by she would have most definitely have summoned me. I'm not sure I understand, Severus."

"Not Death Eaters, Albus. Muggles. Did Figg ever tell you how Vernon and Petunia treated Harry? Did you have any idea that those despicable creatures were harming him?" Severus spat, becoming increasingly angry. Harry sat back in his seat, not liking that he was being talked about so bluntly.

"Whatever do you mean Severus? I'm sure she or Harry here would have said something if there was any trouble. It's normal for little boys to get into trouble, I'm sure the Dursley's were only giving a little discipline here and there, nothing to worry about," Severus stood up.

"They hit him, Albus. They starved him. They made him sleep in a cupboard, for Merlin's sake! You can't tell me that's just "discipline". I demand he leave that household,"

"Severus, you know about the blood wards. I do apologize, though, Harry. I was not aware they were so horrid to you," he looked at Harry sadly. "But before term ends I will surely send you home with a charm to make sure they don't do this again. They will not be able to touch you, and I will make sure a house elf comes with you to give you food when you need it…" he was cut off my Severus.

"And what about his other needs, Albus. This charm will merely make sure they don't touch him, but he is being neglected! He needs someone who will care about him, and give him guidance. Don't you understand?" Severus was wary of the twinkle that appeared in his mentor's eyes. Harry was a little bit sick of sitting there like a log while everyone else decided his fate. But no one seemed to notice him still.

"Who do you suggest, Severus?"

"Well," Severus thought about that. He stood up and started pacing, "It will need to be someone who Lily was close with, to help keep the blood wards in tact," Severus speculated. It wasn't lost on him that Harry would be in danger and the blood wards were a must. Fortunately, in Harry's case, the blood wards will recognize someone who Lily was in acquaintance with.

"It will need to be someone trustworthy, obviously," he continued, "Probably a member of the order. Someone who will give discipline, but not too harshly."

"The Weasley's then, Severus? I understand it that Harry has made friends with Ronald, the youngest boy. They surely will have to qualms about taking him?"

"Yes, of course, but with such a big family, I'm afraid they may not have time to spend with only Harry. He needs attention, and with that many kids, I think he may just get lost in the bunch."

"Professor Sprout, maybe? Her only daughter has grown and is out of the house now. She is a reliable member of the Order and surely will give Harry lots of attention," Albus suggested.

"Yes, and also will spoil him like there's no tomorrow. He's had a horrible childhood and Pomona will surely give him nothing but pity and will probably burst into tears at the mention of his past. She will undoubtedly be pants at discipline."

"Hm, I do have one other person in mind," Dumbledore said mysteriously.

"Yes, Albus?" Severus said, not realizing what was about to happen.

"You."

**A/N: Hello! It's late, I know.. I had it written, but I just have been busy. But I hope you like this chapter and.. look for the next one soon! Bye(:**


	3. Go

_Go_

Severus blinked for a few moments. He couldn't remember the last time he was so thrown off guard. "What are you on about, Albus? I'm am in no way fit to raise a child," Severus admitted to himself that he would like to have the boy; he was becoming increasingly attached to him. This feeling of protectiveness was new to him but not completely unwelcome. But he wasn't fooling himself; he knew he had no experience raising a child. He didn't know the first thing about pleasant human interaction, let alone families.

"You have definitely proven yourself to be trustworthy, Severus. You were close with Lily when you were in school, and I know you cared for her deeply. And I trust your authority with children, of course. I cannot think of a better person to take Harry in." Dumbledore said, a gleam in his eyes.

"And what if Harry doesn't want me to take him?" Severus asked, revealing one of his insecurities. He would like to have Harry as his ward, but he did not doubt that Harry wouldn't agree.

Harry cleared his throat. The two men turned to look at him, almost forgetting he was even in the room.

"Um, may I say something?"

"Yes, of course, my boy," Dumbledore smiled.

"I would be happy with you taking me in, Professor Snape. That is, if you even want to.." Harry added in a small voice. He looked into his lap. He was started to like his professor and would be grateful if he was the one to take him in. But he knew Snape, if he wasn't already, would get sick of him really soon, just like his relatives.

So he was surprised, to say the least, when Snape firmly said "I'll do it,"

* * *

"R-really?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Snape nodded seriously. "Yes. I'll be glad to,"

Dumbledore smiled. He knew this was what was best for his two boys. He felt that he had failed them both greatly, but was hoping to make up for it by giving them each other.

"Well, this is great news! I'm sure you'll both have a great time together. I'll draw up the papers in the morning, and we shall have a proper ceremony in the afternoon. I shall invite Remus, Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid..." Dumbledore resembled a kid in the candy store at that moment, making plans for the adoption ceremony.

Snape rolled his eyes at the Headmaster's antics and took Harry by the shoulders. Harry giggled and allowed himself to be lead to the dungeons.

* * *

"Hmm.. we must get a room in here for you, Harry.." Severus mused as he walked into his quarters. Harry stopped at the door and looked around. Severus's home was nothing like he had expected.

They were standing in the living room as they walked through the door. Harry saw a green cozy looking sofa in the far corner of the room, with a table on either side of it. In front of it was a wooden coffee table. In the corner next to the couch was a small table with two chairs.

"It's.. it's not much.." Severus offered up after Harry had not said a word since they got back.

"No, it's brilliant." Harry grinned. Severus hid a smile and showed him to the guest room.

"This will be your room, as soon as we get to Diagon Alley.. Maybe we can go tomorrow after the ceremony," Harry looked around in awe.

The first thing he noticed was that it was over twice as big as his room at the Dursley's. There was a large black desk with a chair on the opposite wall, but other than that there was no furniture.

"This is amazing, Professor. Thank you."

"You may call me Severus. When we go to the shops you can pick out furniture. I'll see if Albus might want to come with us; I'm not very good at picking out toys for children." Severus turned and walked out of the room, motioning for Harry to follow. He missed the incredulous look on Harry's face.

Severus showed Harry the dining room, Severus's room, and the bath room. He also showed him the potions lab and storage room, although he was not allowed in there without permission.

After the tour of the house Severus told him to wash up for dinner, since he did not eat at the feast. Severus did notice that Harry was way too small for his age and was going to have to make sure he ate three full meals a day from now on.

They sat at the large round table in the dining room, where Severus had a house elf bring them what they had served at the feast; a large selection of meats and side dishes.

"Woah.." Harry said as he noticed all of the foods on the table. He looked up at Severus, who shrugged.

"We missed the feast." he said as a way of explanation. He motioned for Harry to sit down before serving himself.

Harry looked around at all the food and was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He had never been allowed to eat at the table at the Dursley's and at Hogwarts he ate with the rest of the students, not the adults. He didn't know if he was allowed to eat at the table with Severus and choose his own food, or if Severus was going to give him what he thought he should eat later.

Severus looked up at Harry and saw he hadn't taken anything to eat.

"You are not hungry?"

"Um.. am I.. allowed to, sir?"

"Allowed to.. not be hungry?" Severus was confused, and found that he did not like to not know what someone was thinking. It was harder to read the body language of an abused child than that of an adult, he found.

"No, um, allowed to eat with you, sir?"

Severus sighed. "Of course you are, Harry. Don't ever think I will treat you as they did." he said quietly.

Harry nodded and started to take some food. As soon as he started eating Severus took the plate away from him. He looked at his lap. He should have known. Sometimes Vernon would pretend to be nice to him, just to turn around and take it all back. _'That's okay,'_ he thought._ 'He's being way nicer than the Dursley's, anyhow. At least he offered to take me_.'

As soon as he thought those words he found his plate being put back on the table in front of him, except with about double the food he had put on it! He looked up at Severus.

"You are a growing boy of 11; you need more than three bites of food, Harry," Severus said, and went back to eating.

Dinner went by pretty smoothly after that, and Harry ate almost all of what was on his plate. After he called a house elf to clear the dishes, he looked at the clock.  
"Merlin, it's after midnight.. You can sleep in my room tonight, Harry,"

Severus stood and Harry followed suit. They walked into the room and Severus took a seat on the sofa. He transfigured Harry's clothes into more comfortable pajamas.

Harry watched his school robes become blue pjs and didn't know what to do after that. He stood there awkwardly waiting for Severus to tell him where to sleep.

Severus looked at him expectantly. "Well? Are you waiting for a formal invitation from the Queen herself? Get into bed," he drawled sarcastically. Harry flinched slightly at the tone used. Snape mentally berated himself for being so harsh.

"Well, um.. I'm not sure if you.. where should I go, sir?"

"You can sleep in my bed. I will take the couch. And please do stop sir-ing me. It does get rather tiresome,"

"I- I'm sorry, sir... I mean.. I'm sorry,"

"Call me Severus, Harry,"

"Okay, si- Severus. You can have the bed, though, Severus. I don't mind sleeping on the couch or the floor. I don't want to be a bother." Harry said, still standing around awkwardly.

"No. Get in the bed," Severus said, his tone leaving no room for argument. He hated being harsh with the boy but it seemed to be the only way to get him to accept things.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Harry offered. He lifted the covers and climbed into the bed. It was huge and Harry felt a bit lost in it; he was so used to his cupboard and the tiny bed that went with it.

Severus came over and sat on the end of the bed, near Harry's feet. He put a hand on Harry, wondering where to begin.

"I don't know how to be a father, Harry. I know nothing about children.." he started.

"You're a teacher," Harry stated, feeling a little bit self-conscious at the fact the Snape just called himself a father.

Severus gave him a small smile. "Well, yes. But this is different. I actually.. care for you. But I'm not sure how to show it. This is all.. new to me, Harry. I'm most likely going to screw it up. I just want you to know that, no matter what mistakes I may make, I won't let you go."

Harry sighed. "You'll be fine, I'm sure, Severus. I'm liable to make just as many mistakes as you. I have no idea how to act around a.. guardian. A proper one, anyway." Harry said in a soft voice. He didn't say anything about Severus "not letting him go". He didn't believe for a second that Severus would ever keep him once he saw how much of a useless freak he was. But it was nice for the time it lasted.

"We can learn together, then," Severus smiled slightly. Harry returned it, then yawned.

"Sleep well, Harry. I'm just on the couch if you need me," Harry nodded and Severus patted his leg once more because standing and getting onto the couch.

* * *

A few hours later Severus was awoken by the wards he had set on the bed. He stood up quickly and had his wand out in a flash. It took a few seconds to realize that there was no one there. Harry seemed to be having a night terror. He was thrashing about and appeared to be screaming, but Severus heard no sound.  
He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Harry? Harry, wake up." Severus had no idea what to do in this situation. He sat Harry up and pulled him into his arms. So that he doesn't end up harming himself, Severus thought silently. He unconsciously rubbed Harry's back while trying to get him to wake up.

After a few moments the flailing stopped and Harry's breathing evened out. His eyes fluttered open and he realized that he wasn't alone; that he was in someone else's arms.

"What.. what's.." he stammered.

"Shhh.. it's okay child. Go to sleep." Severus said in a hushed voice. Harry felt no need to argue, and within a few seconds he was back unconscious and calm in Severus's arms.

Severus looked at the child peacefully asleep in his lap. He almost smiled.

_ 'Maybe.. maybe I can do this.'_  
**  
**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I wonder if anyone has worked out what the chapter titles mean? ;) **

**A few things.. the text editor thing was being weird when I uploaded this and screwed a lot of stuff up, so if there's any problems that I've missed, let me know.  
**

**I've changed the upload date from Wednesday to Sunday because I always end up doing all my writing on the weekends.. and I forget on Wednesday. :P  
**

**Please leave a review! I love hearing from all of you and it's always nice to have input. :) **

**One more thing.. 770 people have read this! That's a lot! I don't even.. wow. Thanks you guys. That's really amazing.**


	4. Gentle

_**Longest chapter yet, with about 2,500 words woooo. :P Also, can anyone guess what's with the chapter titles yet? mwahahahaha!  
**_

_**Enjoy guys!  
**_

* * *

"Congratulations Severus and Harry!" the many guests shouted as Harry and Severus entered the Headmaster's office. Severus let his mask drop for a second and his eyes widened. That's it. Nope.. let's go. Severus thought. What have I gotten myself into?

In attendance were Dumbledore, Minerva, Poppy, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Hagrid, and Hermione and the many Weasley's. Also, standing in a corner was a man Severus had never seen before, but he was wearing a Ministry uniform.

Albus walked over to Severus and Harry. "Good morning, my boys!" He greeted. "Before we begin with the festivities, I'm sure you are aware that the only way to make this official is to do it through the Ministry.." Albus said, making it clear that he wished it was not so. "But I have contacts there, of course, and I was able to make it so very little people knew about it. Mr. Boise here just will need to take you both into a separate room to discuss things." He motioned to the man in the corner who was now walking over to them. Severus nodded politely at him and Harry followed suit.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Snape," Mr. Boise nodded at them. "Would you follow me?"

The man led them out of the door and down the hallway. Harry looked up at Severus as they were walking with a questioning look on his face. Severus leant down to him and whispered,

"We take things like adoption very seriously here in the Wizarding World, Harry. just wants to make sure everything is alright between us. Just tell the truth in whatever he asks. Nothing to worry about." Harry nodded.

"Into here, Gentlemen?" Mr. Boise pointed to an empty classroom next to the Charms room.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to have you wait over there, okay?" He smiled. Harry went and waited in the corner, wondering how this is going to prevent him from hearing the conversation. Then raised his wand and a silencing spell was put up.

* * *

"So, Professor. Maybe you could begin with exactly why you'd like to adopt Mr. Potter?"

"I was in good acquaintance with Harry's mother, Lily. In the last letter she wrote to me she said to take care of him should anything happen to her," Severus started. It was a hard thing to do, to tell this stranger about his past, but he figured it was his only chance at getting Harry. His Death Eater status was not exactly hidden from the Ministry and there were still many people that did not trust him.

"Harry has proven to be a good and kind child. I have most recently learned that his home life is not.. satisfactory and he is in need of a proper guardian. I am confident in my abilities to handle a neglected and abused child, given my.. past, and I will care for Harry as if he were my own flesh and blood," he finished.

"Wonderful," Mr. Boise said. Severus almost snorted. "Well, I'll just get Mr. Potter in here and we'll be as fast as we can." He smiled. Severus stood and went to get Harry.

* * *

"Hello, . I'd like you to tell me why you feel Professor Snape will make a fit guardian for you, if you're agreeable." he said in a casual voice.

Snape stood in the corner where Harry was standing not moments ago and was blatantly aware of what was being said. In his years as a spy he had always needed to be able to hear anything, so he had always taken a potion that would make him immune to certain spells and potions, such as Veritasurm, and as it happens, the silencing spell. He felt like he was cheating in a way, being able to hear what Harry would say. But he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Um, well the Professor has been really great to me. He offered to take me and said he wouldn't leave. He has fed me and said I would get a room of my very own. He is really nice when you get to know him. I know it seems like he's sarcastic and caustic... well.. he can be sometimes.. but his bark is worse than his bite and I know he will take good care of me." Harry finished awkwardly.

"And, you do know of Snape's status as a Death Eater..?" Mr. Boise asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Harry, Snape used to be a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers. Dumbledore vouched for him, though, and they said he was only spying.." the man's voice made it clear he didn't believe it.

"If Severus says he was spying, then he was." Harry defended fiercely. Severus almost choked. He was, of course, planning to tell Harry. But it seemed Harry had placed trust in him already, more than he had initially thought.

"Well then, alright Mr. Potter. Let's get you both back to the Headmaster's office to perform the ceremony."

The three boys walked down the hall in silence. When they entered the Headmaster's office, Mr. Boise said, "Alright, Headmaster Dumbledore. You know how to perform the ceremony, I trust?" Albus nodded. "Okay then, I'll leave you to it. Just make sure to send us the paperwork. Good day, everyone." And then he left the office.

"Alright, my boys.. are you ready?" They both nodded. Harry was looking around, painfully aware that everyone was looking at him. He hated being the center of attention. He looked up at Severus, who gave an encouraging nod.

"Severus, Harry," Dumbledore began. "You will each have to prick the palms of you hands on this pin," he held up a simple safety pin. "And place your hands together. I will do the rest. If you are ready, then?" They nodded. Dumbledore took the pin and opened it. He took Harry's hand first, then Severus's. The two put their hands together and Albus chanted something in Latin. "Sanguis sanguinem caro de carne mea, indicans et heres patris."*

It seemed as though time had stopped, to Harry. Everything around him glowed blue for a fraction of a second, and he felt warm; he felt safe. Then it died down and Harry looked up at Severus. Severus gave a small smile, but Harry could see in his eyes that he was truly pleased. Harry grinned.

"Sign here, please, my boys, so we can send something to the Ministry.." Albus handed them a piece of paper. "Very well. Congrats, boys. I wish you every happiness." He turned to the small crowd of people in the room. "A toast! To Severus and Harry." Everyone raised their glasses and shouted, "To Severus and Harry!"

The room broke out into chatter then, and more than a few people came over to say congratulations. Harry stood around awkwardly, saying thank you to the guests, and a hello to Ron and Hermione.

"Is something troubling you, my boy?" Albus came over and said a little while after Hermione and Ron had left. Having his friends next to him made him less uncomfortable at being the center of this social gathering, but now he just felt lost and overwhelmed.

"Well, sir, this is really really great an' all, and I really appreciate you performing the ceremony for me and Severus, although now.. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do..?" he said as more of a question than a statement.

"Well, it is getting rather late, maybe you and Severus could say your goodbyes and then be on your way," he said with a pointed look at Severus. Severus lead Harry over to the rest of the guests and said thank you for coming. Albus was waiting to see them out.

"Albus, might I ask you a favor?" Severus said.

"Anything, my boy. What is it you need?"

"I was wondering, if you're not too busy that is, that tomorrow you could come with Harry and I to Diagon Alley to get some things for his room? I am not sure how to go about shopping for a child.." he said.

"Oooo, I would love to! Thank you for inviting me. This is going to be so much fun, huh Harry?" he said. If it was anyone but the Headmaster, Harry would be embarrassed at being talked to like he was four. But the Headmaster, he knew, was just genuinely excited for this little shopping trip.

"We can get you some nice wallpaper, and floorings. And some sheets and a duvet.. and a nice desk to do your work on.. Oh, this is going to be great! See you tomorrow, boys!" Albus promptly closed the door after waving goodbye. Harry was grinning at the Headmaster's antics, and Severus was rolling his eyes.

"That man is going to be the death of me.. He'll likely burn out my entire wallet tomorrow.. You'll have to help me control him," Snape muttered. Harry giggled as they walked back to their rooms in the dungeons.

"So, it's official, then..." Harry acknowledged when they got back to their quarters.

"Yes." Severus said questioningly.

"Well, erm," Harry fidgeted from his seat on the couch next to Snape. "Um, I just.. wanna say thank you, for you know.. doing this." He said without looking up.  
Severus put a hand on his knee. Harry looked at him and saw a small smile on his face.

"Bed." Severus said suddenly. "We have a looong and tiresome day tomorrow. The Headmaster seems quite adamant to fill your room up with so much stuff you can hardly walk in it." Severus was trying not to admit he was rather pleased that the Headmaster had decided to come along with them. He was, for all intents and purposes, an adult who had the mind of a brilliant child, and he would know just what children like. Harry laughed and went to get his pajamas on.

That night, Harry slept soundly. For once, he felt truly at peace, and not one nightmare plagued him.

* * *

"Hello, my boys! How are you this morning?" Albus greeted at promptly 8:30am. Harry, arms crossed, was still half-heartedly glaring at Severus as he said, "Rather tired, sir."

Severus rolled his eyes. "He's just in a foul mood because he wouldn't get his bottom out of bed this morning."

_ "Harry? Harry, time to get up." Severus said softly._

_ "Uuuuuuh," Harry turned away from Severus, holding a pillow to his face._

_ "Come on, Harry. We've got to go," Severus said._

_ "IdunwannaSev'rus," Harry slurred. "'mtired.."_

_ "That's what you get for staying up so late," Severus stood up. Harry's eyes opened a crack._

_ "Mm, not my fault Sev'rus. Dumbledore planned the.. thing and.. and..." Harry's eyes closed again._

_ "Too bad. We have to meet him to go to the shops."_

_ "Later..." he said tiredly. _

_ "I didn't want to have to do this, Harry..." He smirked as he took out his wand._

_ "Aguamenti," he said lazily. Water was unceremoniously dumped onto the head of the sleepy child._

_ "What was that for?!" he said loudly. He was shivering and started to reach for his blanket._

_ "Got you out of bed, didn't it?" Severus dried him off and left. "Ten minutes!" he yelled from the living room._

Dumbledore laughed and invited them into the office.

"So, lemon drop? Tea?" Albus offered. The boys both politely declined, while Albus took one for himself. "We'll have to stop at the candy shop, Harry. We can pick out something that you like." Severus glared while Harry smiled. He'd never had this much stuff planned, and all for him.

"So, my boys, let's get to it then? Hold on to my arms, if you please." Severus and Harry each took one arm, and they disappeared.

"Headmaster, I thought it was impossible to apparate inside Hogwarts?" Harry asked once he'd realized what happened.

"Yes, well, being me does have it's privileges," Albus smiled. "Where to first?" he said, and off they went.

They ended up stopping at all the stops Severus had planned, the furniture store, the wallpaper and carpet shop, Madam Malkin's- for clothes, and the book store. Albus had insisted that they stop also at the toy store, the candy shop, the Quidditch store, and the pet store. Severus drew the line there.

_ "Come on, Severus. Every boy needs a pet." Albus said as he pointed to a finely groomed black cat named Whisper._

_ "He has Hedwig, Albus. I'm not dealing with a cat in my small quarters." he said firmly._

_ "Fine. But we're getting him that gum ball machine that never runs out..." Albus muttered._

Harry spent much of his time standing astonished at Albus, for choosing all of this stuff with him in mind, and at Severus, for allowing it and paying for it. He asked more than once to stop at Gringotts so he could get some Galleons to repay him, but Severus simply said the same words every time, "I am the adult here, money is not your concern." But Harry felt guilty either way.

"Severus," he began. "I really can't accept all of this. It's.. it's too much! I don't need all this. Can you tell him to stop now?" He gestured to the Headmaster, currently looking at the desk that gave a constant supply of quills, ink, and parchment.

"If only, Harry," Severus shook his head. "But I am glad to give you all of it. Everyone deserves a room of his own, and if it makes you and the Headmaster happy, I'll deal with spending a day with two children instead of one. Do not mention the cost again. I've told you what I think on the matter."  
"But-" Harry was cut off by the glare Severus sent his way.

They ended up getting a nice queen-sized bed, a desk that always had supplies ready, a candy machine that never ran out, a bookshelf that arranged its contents in alphabetical order, several piles of books, red wallpaper with golden flooring, an entire new wardrobe from Madam Malkin's, and a duvet with snitches that moved around on it's front.

* * *

"I, um, I wanna say thank you so much, to both of you," Harry said when they apparated back to the school. "It means a whole lot that you did this for me, it was really kind of you guys. Thank you isn't even good enough..." He smiled up sincerely at both of them. Dumbledore grinned and Severus gave a small smile of his own.

"You're quite welcome, my boy. I had a great time!" Dumbledore said. "Good night, boys! Hope to see you soon!" He said as Severus and Harry walked out of the office.

Severus and Harry started walking back to the dungeons. Severus's pace was, of course, faster than Harry's, for he was much taller and had longer legs. Because of that, Harry had a hard time keeping up. Severus turned when he heard Harry's heavy breathing. He smirked.

"Are you okay? You could have just asked me to slow down, you know," Harry blushed.

"I.. um.." Harry looked at the ground.

Without speaking, Severus bent down, grabbed Harry's hand in his own, and kept walking. Harry looked up, shocked. But then he smiled, and walked back to the dungeons happily with his new caretaker.

**_A/N: Can I just say thank you all so much? 1602 people have read this and I just ahhhhhh. Thanks to everyone who's read this. It means a lot._**

**_Please review! It makes my day and it doesn't take very long. I just would like to know what you think. Thanks! :D_**


End file.
